donaldnewtonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Proxy Killer
The Proxy Killer '''is an Independent film being written by Donald Newton. Newton plans to cast his relatives and friends to star in the film including his wife, cousin, and aunt as the top stars. The screenplay is currently in writing process. Summary A man known as The Proxy gets a text message from his phone and leaves his apartment without the viewers knowing what the message was about. The Proxy goes to an apartment complex, forces the landlord to call the security guards to her office, kills the landlord, and kills the security guards. A young couple Richard and Abby are leaving their apartment (which appears to be attempt to flee from some people after them) when they find the dead bodies of the security guards blocking both exits. They are chased by the Proxy down in the Landlord's office. Though Abby was able to escape through the window leading to the back of the building, Richard is killed by the Proxy. Abby is able to escape by driving off in Richard's truck. But she doesn't go far, the Proxy tracks her down in his own truck. Before the Proxy can use his truck to slam Richard's truck off a cliff with Abby in it, another truck comes up front of them, causing both the Proxy and Abby to swirve aside (Going the opposite of each other). Both trucks crashes into ditches and trees. The other truck stops and two men check on each driver. The older man is killed immediatley upon checking the Proxy's truck. The younger man, unaware of the Proxy coming up from behind, is attempting to comfort and frightened Abby. The younger man is killed by the Proxy as Abby escapes from the truck. Abby waves down a van. Before the Proxy can get her, she is saved by the van. The next morning, the McKinley family; Maggie (the mother), Dylan (the oldest brother), Michael (the college football player), Ashley (the recente high school graduate hippy), and Emily (the youngest daughter) were having a happy breakfast until the abusive father Walter comes to the kitchen. Immediately Walter yells at his weak wife for not already having his breakfast served. A fight ensues when the brothers protest against the father's treatment of their mother. Walter tries to beat up his oldest son but Michael defends his brother and man-handles his father. Michael threatens if he ever touches anyone in the family again he will kill him himself. The father, afraid but hides it, claims he has to go to work. Later the kids are met up with their friends Becky (Dylan's girlfriend), Heather (Michael's girlfriend), Alex (Ashley's boyfriend), and Big Dennis. As they prepare to leave, Dennis notices a wandering neighbor near by watching them. Michael tells him that the neighbor is William, a neighborhood watchman. When Emily sees William, the neighbor waves to her. At a Cafe, John is serving food when the kids arrive. John is a friend of theirs and is happy to see them. Dylan asks Michael for advice about the possibilty of proposing to Becky. Michael insists that if he loves enough that he should. Back at home Maggie is approached by William, which reveals that the two have been having an affair. William tells Maggie that he saw "Her" and how "She" looks like her mother everyday. William pleas to Maggie to leave her husband and that she and "Her" can come live with him. Maggie, in fear of being found and abused even more, rejects his offer. She goes back inside the house leaving William devastated. At a hospital, where Abby has been treated for her injuries, the Proxy killer arrives and kills both Abby and her nurse. As he leaves he gets another text message. Meanwhile at the Cafe, Ashley, Becky, and Heather talk to Emily about finding a boyfriend, Emily believes because of her shyness and innocence that she would not be able to find a good boyfriend. Dylan gets the courage to propose to Becky in front of everyone. She says yes. At home Maggie is doing her slave work when she hears a noise in the house. She goes to investigate when she's grabbed by the Proxy. Rather she is killed or not is unknown at this point. The film shifts to the kids hanging out a park. Ashley and Alex are sharing a joint with Dennis. Michael, Dylan, and John are playing football. Becky and Heather are talking about wedding stuff, and Emily is by herself writing in a booklet on a bench. The scene reveals that Emily is suffering from PTSD due to the abuse inflicted by Walter. Flashbacks show the graphic experience of Walter yelling at Emily, hitting her, destroying her belongs, and saying nasty stuff to her. In the van the kids finally decide that it is time for them to force their mother to leave their father. The boys ensure that they will fight him if they have to. Walter comes home from work. He begins yelling at Maggie, whose obviously not around, to fix him something to eat. But when he realizes she's not there, Walter goes on a destruction rage breaking everything in sight. He smells something burning in the kitchen. He realizes the stove is on fullblast. When he feels the Proxy behind him, he turns only to be stabbed in the chest. The Proxy grabs the abusive man and places his face on the hot burner. The stove burns and melts Walter's face. The Proxy finishes him off by stabbing him to death. The kids are at a movie doing different things. Dylan and Becky are holding each other romantically, Michael and Heather are making out, John and Dennis are watching and laughing at Michael and Heather, Ashley and Alex are preparing to smoke a pipe, and Emily is staring at the movie. She begins to have flashbacks again. Ashley asks Emily if she's okay. Emily insist that she's fine. On their way home, Emily confesses that she has a boyfriend name Joe. She met him at school once and has been dating him online. She says she's afraid to show public affection in school because she fears anyone who finds out will convince him to leave her for somebody sexier than her. Once they get home they find a note witten by "Mom." It says that Dad will be working all night so Mom will be out with a friend. This gives the kids an oppertunity to do their things at home. Dylan and Becky will be in the hot tub, Michael and Heather go into the master bedroom, Ashley and Alex will be in her bedroom downstairs, Emily will be in her bedroom chatting with her boyfriend, and John and Dennis decide to get drunk outside. But the kids are unware that the Proxy was inside the house and heard everything. Outside on the driveway, Dennis and John are toasting each other. The Proxy approaches them. After a few threats towards him, The Proxy kills John and fights Dennis. The Proxy stabs Dennis and appears to have killed him. Back in the backyard, Dylan and Becky are in the hot tub discussing their wedding plans. When Becky goes inside for a moment, the Proxy slits Dylan's throat. When Becky returns she finds Dylan dead. The Proxy drowns Becky in the hot tub. The Proxy hears moaning from the master bedroom window. It's Heather moaning during sex. When they're finished, Michael goes to the kitchen to find something to snack on. He notices a trial of blood on the floor. He follows the trial of blood to the back door balcony. He finds his father dead. The Proxy attacks him. After injuring him momentarily, the Proxy puts a knife in the garbag disposal and has it spin around. The Proxy forces Michael's head into the sink with the spinning knife. Michael's face is slashed and is killed. The Proxy goes into the master bedroom where he uses a pillow to cover Heather's screams and stabs her to death. Other shots show that Emily is listening to music with her headphone, indicating that she would not have been able to hear the screams anyways. Downstairs in Ashley's bedroom, Ashley is laying in bed stoned out. Alex decides he's not done smoking. He goes to the storage room where he finds Dennis and John's body. The Proxy uses a shovel to kill Alex. The Proxy takes a pair of scissors and cuts Ashley's throat with it. Emily and her boyfriend, via webcam, have agreed to finally meet up in person as a couple. Emily goes to the bathroom to put on some makeup. She hears something drip in the bathtub. She goes the shower curtain to find Michael's body. She screams and runs through the house finding dead bodies of her siblings and friends The Proxy eventually catches her. But instead of killing her, he knocks her out. Emily wakes up to find herself and her mother tied up to chairs in the kitchen with the Proxy watching them from another chair. William comes in and reveals he's behind the killings. He forces Maggie to tell Emily the truth about her past. Maggie relucantly tells Emily that because of the abuse Walter gave Maggie, she found comfort in William which resulted in Maggie getting pregnant with Emily, therefore, revealing that William is actually Emily's father. William tells them that when Maggie reject his offer earlier that he hired the Proxy to kill anyone in the McKinley family or close to the family who would be a threat to William having both Maggie and Emily to himself. Before anything else is said or done, the doorbell rings. William answers the door (acting like the man of the house) to find Joe looking for Emily. William tells Joe that Emily is in bed. Joe says that he'll just see her tomorrow and goes to leave. Joe drives off in his car. But as he goes through his phone, he realizes that Emily is still online with the web cam still on. Through the webcam video he sees her bedroom door still open and the Proxy walks through the hallway dragging Heather's body. Joe realizes something is wrong and goes back to the house. Back at the house William talks to Emily about his suffering of not being able to hold her and raise her as her father. William tells her that he loves her. Outside, Joe sneaks through the back balconly to the kitchen sliding door. When he sees William and the Proxy go outside the front door, he steps and helps free Emily and Maggie. Outside William thanks the Proxy for his service and pays him. Once paid, the Proxy stabs William. The Proxy confesses to William that once paid, he always kills his clients to avoid being snitched to the police.The Proxy goes back inside to find Emily, Joe, and Maggie about to run out the sliding door. Maggie stays behind to give the two kids time to run. Maggie confronts the Proxy. The Proxy kills Maggie and continues after Emily and Joe. Emily and Joe run into the storage room to find anything to use to fight the Proxy. The Proxy finds them before they can find a weapon. Before he can kill them, an injured Dennis attacks the Proxy with the shovel. Dennis tells the two kids to leave and he'll take care of it. But the Proxy rises up and kills Dennis. Emily and Joe run out the door. After killing Denis, the Proxy goes out to the driveway to find Emily alone. The Proxy approaches her and she begins to scream. But headlights block the Proxy's eyes and Joe runs him over. Later the police and ambulance arrive on the scene. Emily and Joe watch the Proxy, presumed dead, be taken into the ambulance. The ambulance leaves with the young couple relieved that it's over. But in the ambulance the paramedics discover that the Proxy isn't seriously injured and that he has a broken leg. Suddenly the Proxy kills both paramedics. He rises and looks towards the front of the ambulance, which implies his next victim will be the ambulance driver. And the film ends. Cast '''Emily McKinley- '''Writer and Director Donald Newton plans to cast his wife Rachel Newton to play the 16 year old leading lady. Emily, like Rachel, suffers from PTSD, lacks social skills, and is incredibly shy. '''Maggie McKinley- '''Donald plans to cast his aunt, Laura Shriner, as Maggie the weak and loving mother. Laura is a play actress who has appeaed on the television series "The Fugitive" in the early 2000s along with her husband Curt Shirner. '''Michael McKinley- '''Donald plans to cast his cousin, Christopher Osburn, the son of Laura Shriner, as Michael the tough brother who wins a fight against his abusive father but loses the fight against the Proxy killer. '''Walter McKinley- Donald plans to possibly vote for his uncle, Curt Shriner, the husband of Laura and stepfather of Chris, as the abusive Walter McKinley. His other option for Curt is William, Maggie's lover and Emily's real father. Walter is very abusive, physically, emotionally,and verbally. He is the cause of Emily's PTSD. The viewers who will learn to hate this character will love the brutal and graphic death scene of this character. '''Big Dennis- '''Donald plans to his other cousin Trevor Osburn for the character of Big Dennis. Dennis is tall, muscular, and very tough. Twice in a row does he have a fight with the Proxy killer and almost wins. Dennis is killed saving Emily and her boyfriend Joe. '''Joe- '''Donald considers casting his cousin, Coda Lilly, for the part of Joe, Emily's boyfriend. Joe is not seen until the last five minutes of the movie. Joe arrives to visit Emily but when he realizes something is wrong he saves her. At this moment Donald is still vetting other people for the uncasted characters.